


Full Disclosure

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Episode: s17e15 Collateral Damages, Episode: s17e17 Manhattan Transfer, Episode: s17e18 Unholiest Alliance, Get Together, M/M, post-ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22273141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Sonny stops by Rafael's office to disclose a possible conflict of interest.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 18
Kudos: 190





	Full Disclosure

Rafael sighs heavily when there's a knock on his office door just after six. "It's open," he says, not looking up from the notes he's making as the door opens. 

"Hey, Counselor," Carisi says.

Rafael does look up at that and feels himself smile tiredly. "Carisi." He glances at Carisi's hands and sees that they're empty. "It appears you're not on an errand unless you're about to hand me a flash drive."

"Nah, no errand," Carisi says. He points to one of the chairs in front of Rafael's desk, and Rafael nods approval, his smile going up a notch because Carisi asked permission. It's charming, the way his manners are a bit old-fashioned at times. "I'm here on a personal matter," Carisi says.

Rafael's smile drops from his place. "Don't tell me you're also dating someone in IAB."

Carisi snorts and shakes his head. His smile is rueful. "No. Nothing that bad."

Rafael drops his feet from his desk and turns to fully face Carisi. "Is it something bad?"

Carisi considers the question. That's something Rafael likes about him as well. He's quick with answers and ideas when quickness is needed, but he'll stop and think when there's time to breathe. "Guess it depends on how you take the news," Carisi says after a silent moment. When he meets Rafael's eyes again, the smile is gone from his face. "Given all the shit that's just gone down, I wanted you to know that I may have some...compromising feelings for…" He presses his lips together and drums his fingers on his thighs. "Well. You."

Rafael blinks slowly. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Yeah," Carisi says, pushing out a breath along with the word. "Just, given everything that just happened with Tucker and the attempt at the frame up and shit, I just thought it was best that you know that, well--Look, the Chief was at the squad after we closed everything with the St. Floriana's case, and he pointed out that we'd pissed off a lot of people with a lot of power. And I've been thinking about that and what it means in terms of what they could do to any of us if they really wanted. I mean, Tucker's an asshole, but he's an honest asshole, you know? And they nearly got him fired and disgraced."

Carisi stops to take a breath. Rafael stays silent. Carisi's clearly not finished explaining, and Rafael's honestly still a little shocked for the reason he's here. 

"So, anyway," Carisi continues, and his mouth quirks in a quick grin. It's self-effacing but not disappointed. Something else Rafael likes about the man. He's prepared to take whatever comes swinging at him and still manages to stay positive and optimistic. "I got to thinking about what the Chief said, and I've got some texts to some people that are about how much I like you and how good you look in your clothes, and stuff like that. Crush sort of stuff. Because I have a crush. And I was gonna keep it to myself, but after what's happened, I just want you to be aware of it in case someone who _does_ have a lot of power decides to try and use it against you or me."

Rafael nods, contemplative. "I appreciate you telling me," he says. "Although, I doubt it'll ever be an issue. It would be pretty easy to prove we're not secretly seeing each other."

Carisi shrugs. "Yeah. I mean, I know that. But."

Rafael thinks about the last few weeks. Having to call One P-P about Liv. Having to go up against Vice and politicians _and_ the church. He thinks about what Carisi's been through for this case. It's not the first time he's thought about it, honestly. It's come into his head now and again in quiet moments. The fierce loyalty Carisi has towards his faith and its institution. But his fiercer loyalty to the truth and the laws of men. "I really do appreciate you being honest," Rafael says. "It was something that was missing from...other people."

Carisi gives him a sympathetic look. "That's gotta be hard. You and the Lieutenant are pretty close."

"It wasn't great," Rafael replies. He worries for a moment that his sardonic tone is going to make Carisi look disappointed, but Carisi actually grins at him. 

"You did the right thing calling the brass," Carisi says. "We had to vet the allegations. Just because we know Tucker doesn't mean he's not capable of being a predator. Look at what happened with Abraham. Look at how often that same story plays out for a lot of people."

Something loosens in Rafael's chest that he didn't even know was tight. He'd been thinking about Hank Abraham while Liv had been swearing up and down that Tucker couldn't possibly be part of a sex trafficking ring. Wondering if Liv's dislike of Abraham had fueled her determination to prove his case as much as her feelings for Tucker seemed to fuel her need to find him innocent. 

"You're the only one who's made that connection," Rafael says. "At least to my face."

"To be fair, I'm the only one who probably thinks about you as much as I do," Carisi replies. He ducks his head, suddenly shy. "Sorry if that was too much information."

Rafael watches the blush creep up Carisi's face. "It's not too much information," he says. "It's…" he chuckles at his lack of words. "Honestly, I'm flattered you think so much of me."

Carisi lifts his head, his brow creased. "Really?"

Rafael shrugs, leaning back in his chair. Carisi's come in here and confessed a crush just to be certain that neither he nor Rafael could be accused of misconduct. It's a stunningly brave thing, and Rafael would be absolutely shocked except that Carisi is stunningly brave on a regular basis. "You have a capacity for compassion and kindness that's sometimes intimidating," he says, willing to show a bit of his own heart as a way to thank Carisi for showing his. "And you're incredibly intelligent and hard-working."

Carisi's brow smoothes out, and he smiles. "Thank you," he says. 

Rafael returns the smile. "I'd be lucky to secretly date you." His smile widens when Carisi chuckles quietly. 

"That's nice of you to say."

Rafael cocks his head. "I'm serious," he says. There's a flutter in his chest, anticipation he's kept banked opening up because Carisi's come in here and said words to Rafael that Rafael hasn't been able to say to him first. "Although, I'd rather it not be a secret relationship."

Carisi stares at him, wide-eyed. "You're serious."

Rafael nods. "I am."

Carisi looks around the room for a moment like he doesn't know what to do with himself. He stands and straightens his tie. "Okay. Um. So. Do you wanna get dinner? Like. Right now?"

Rafael laughs, delighted but not surprised. Carisi doesn't just jump in with both feet; he gleefully cannonballs and hopes to make the biggest splash possible. Yet another thing Rafael appreciates. "Yes," he says. "I'd love to."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to M for the beta!


End file.
